


A Surprise Awaits

by LadyValkyrie



Series: Finding a future in Nassau [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: ‘So, you’re a pirate, and you live in Nassau.’‘Yes, my love’ says James, smiling at Thomas.‘And Miranda?’‘Oh yes, she’s there too, we have set up a little home for ourselves, and –‘ James stops short.‘What?’ Thomas asks, looking earnestly at James ‘You were going to say something else.’James shakes his head ‘nothing that won’t keep til we get there’ he says lightly, ‘now my love, you look half starved. The ship’s cook isn’t brilliant, but I’m sure he can rustle something up for you.’Thomas is hungry; he’s been hungry ever since he was first taken to Bethlem.‘But what are you hiding?’ Thomas murmurs under his breath, as James goes off in search of food.Thomas and James are reunited, and Thomas discovers a happy surprise awaits him in Nassau.





	A Surprise Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four for a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429011) by [DreamingPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/pseuds/DreamingPagan). 



> This is just some silly nonsense happy family fluff I've had kicking around in my head since reading the 'Four for a Boy Verse'. Basically I just want everyone to live happily ever after :)

It comes as something of a surprise when Thomas’ uncle arrives at Bethlem. It is an even bigger surprise when Thomas learns of his father’s death at sea, and his uncle’s plans to send him to the colonies.

‘Where in the colonies?’ Thomas asks, suspicious. The last five years have not been kind to him, and he has learnt not to trust anyone.

‘A plantation in Savannah. A place for the fallen stars of noble families’ his uncle replies, ‘you’ll work, but I dare say it will be more pleasant than here.’ The uncle sniffs, looking disapprovingly around the damp, dark cell, as if it Thomas were somehow responsible for its condition.

The journey on the ship is dull, although the uncle has provided Thomas with some books, and while he is locked in his cabin most of the time, it is far more pleasant than Bethlem. And he hasn’t been subjected to any more ‘medical’ treatments – _torture_ – Thomas shudders, but things are starting to look up. _Maybe the plantation won’t be so bad after all. At least I’ll be outside_ he thinks. Things start to look down again when the ship comes under attack by pirates.

Thomas waits with baited breath in the tiny cabin with the women passengers. Everyone is terrified, word that the ship is Captained by the notorious Flint’s has been whispered amongst the crew and passengers; Flint’s reputation has spread between the New World and the Old.

The cabin door is broken down; Thomas stands in a feeble effort to protect the women. He’s faced with three pirates, faces covered with a sort of turban thing, swords and pistols drawn. The pirates usher the passengers out to the main deck, and Thomas walks past a fourth pirate that he didn’t see earlier, face covered like the rest.

‘This one stays with me’ orders this fourth man, pointing to Thomas ‘Take him to my cabin.’

Thomas starts to protest, but before he can prevent it, he has a man either side of him and is being forcibly taken across the gang plank to the pirate ship. He’s still protesting when he finds himself locked in yet another cabin – _again!_ – but at least this cabin is large and spacious, and there’s a good selection of books. _What sort of pirate captain sails about with a library like this?_ Thomas noses about the cabin, taking a book off the shelf and making himself comfortable on the window seat.

The cabin door opens, and the man – _the Captain?_ – comes inside, closing the door behind him. His face is still covered. Thomas closes the book, standing to confront him, and stops dead.

Because the man has removed his turban and it is James.

Thomas stares, dumbfounded, the book dropping to the floor from his limp fingers. James breaks into a smile and strides across the room embracing Thomas, kissing his and murmuring in his ear ‘oh my truest love, you’re alive.’

**

They sit together on James’ cot holding each other, Thomas running his hands over James, trying to convince himself that he hasn’t finally gone mad after all. One of the crew barges in to ask a question, James gives him a sharp look and says ‘Fuck off.’ The crew member beats a hasty retreat.

‘So, you’re a pirate, and you live in Nassau.’

‘Yes, my love’ says James, smiling at Thomas.

‘And Miranda?’

‘Oh yes, she’s there too, we have set up a little home for ourselves, and –‘ James stops short.

‘What?’ Thomas asks, looking earnestly at James ‘You were going to say something else.’

James shakes his head ‘nothing that won’t keep til we get there’ he says lightly, ‘now my love, you look half starved. The ship’s cook isn’t brilliant, but I’m sure he can rustle something up for you.’

Thomas is hungry; he’s been hungry ever since he was first taken to Bethlem.

‘But what are you hiding?’ Thomas murmurs under his breath, as James goes off in search of food.

**

They arrive in Nassau the following afternoon. Thomas watches with interest as James instructs the crew about careening and repairing the ship, as they prepare to go ashore.

‘Mr Gates!’ James calls out as he prepares to enter the long boat, ‘I am not to be disturbed for the next week. Is that understood?’ There is some cat-calling from the crew, and Thomas reddens even though the crew can’t know anything about his and James’ relationship? _Can they?_ James tips him and wink and they’re off towards the beach.

James arranges some horses ‘God, I can’t remember the last time I rode a horse’ Thomas moans, ‘I’ll probably fall off.’

James chuckles ‘Come on my love, you’ll be fine. Besides, we need to ride if we want to get to Miranda before it’s dark.’

They ride through the town and out into the countryside. After a time, they come upon a modest house, with a stable and garden. There is a coloured lady drawing water out of the well, she returns to the house with her buckets, not seeing Thomas and James up the road.

Thomas stops his horse. ‘Oh James, please tell me you don’t have slaves.’

James gives Thomas a sharp look. ‘What do you take me for? Of course we don’t keep slaves. Esme was on board a ship we captured a while back. She had nowhere else to go, so Miranda and I offered her employment – we pay her a good wage. We need the help around the house.’

They approach the house, James calls out ‘I’m home! And I have a surprise!’

Thomas sees Miranda then, she’s coming out the front door, a shocked look on her face, which turns into a smile.

‘Thomas! You’re here! How - ?’ she looks between James and Thomas ‘Peter Ashe wrote to us, and told us you died!’

‘Bastard. Well my dear as you can see, I’m very much alive.’ Thomas holds her face and kisses her, delighted that they are together again. James embraces them both, and for the first time since they were separated, Thomas can feel his world righting itself.

They’re interrupted by Esme. ‘Mistress Miranda, Master William has been out the back playing in that freshly turned soil, and Miss Evie has gotten herself all tangled up in my knitting wool.’

Thomas looks up startled. Esme is dragging two children behind her. A little girl, about two years old with fiery red hair and a heap of wool clutched in her tiny hands, and a boy, about four or five with muddy hands and knees. A boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

**

Thomas gapes at the children in shock, staring down at them, not able to form any sort of coherent thoughts, the little girl becomes unnerved under his intense gaze and begins to cry. James leans down, picks her up (wool and all), and soothes her.

‘Now Evie sweetheart, this is your other father, Thomas’ he says softly. ‘He’s just a bit surprised to see you, as you are him.’ James bounces the girl on his hip and she settles, regarding Thomas with her big green eyes.

‘Ahh’ Thomas chokes, ‘this was the thing you were keeping from me on the ship? That you have a family?’

‘We have a family, yes’ answers Miranda, smiling up at Thomas. She reaches out to take the muddy hand of the boy, and says ‘and this is William, Thomas.’

Thomas looks down at the boy, and once again he is lost for words. He feels his chest tighten, and feels the veranda closing in on him. He panics and runs down the road.

**

‘Thomas! Wait!’ It is Miranda running after him, catching up and grabbing his arm. ‘What’s the matter? Please, come back!’

‘Bloody hell, Miranda,’ Thomas snaps, his voice shaky ‘I’ve had rather a lot to take in over the past couple of days. I’ve gone from being locked in a mad house, to being locked in a ship, convinced that I would spend the rest of my life working on a plantation, to discovering that James is a notorious pirate captain, to learning that you are alive after I’d been told you were dead, to finding out that you have a couple of children and are playing happy families in a pirate haven. It’s rather more than I can cope with at this point in time.’ He’s getting hysterical, and he is on the brink of sobbing uncontrollably.

‘Oh darling, I’m sorry. I thought James would have told you before you arrived. I know this is all a shock, I’m in shock to see you! But it is a wonderful, wonderful blessing to have you back with us.’

‘I’m not sure I should stay. You and James have made a life for yourselves here, and I am intruding.’ Thomas turns, meaning to walk all the way back to Nassau and get aboard the first ship he can find.

‘Don’t be silly,’ Miranda chides him, as only she can. ‘You are the missing part of our family. Surely you noticed William’s colouring? He’ll be five in a couple of months – you know what that means?’ She looks expectantly at Thomas, waiting for him to catch on.

The penny drops. ‘Oh, you mean he’s mine? After all those years we tried without success?’

‘Yes, Thomas, of course he is your son. I wasn’t cavorting about with random blonde men before we were separated. He was conceived just before you were taken from us. He’s stubborn, just like you, he’s very intelligent, just like you. He bosses the other children around when we go into town, just like you did with your colleagues in Parliament. And James and I have always been honest with him that you were his father.’ Miranda frowns. ‘Of course, we’ll need to explain to him that you aren’t dead after all.’

_I have a son! A son!_ Thomas feels the first bubbles of happiness form in his chest, and despite his earlier anxiety, he finds himself feeling happy, and a big smile lights up his face. He chuckles and kisses Miranda.

‘How will it work? The three of us, I mean. With the children.’ Thomas whispers, pulling Miranda close to him.

‘I don’t know,’ she murmurs into his chest. ‘But we will find a way. For what it’s worth, my dear, I was unsure of how James would cope, raising your child. But one night, when William was a tiny baby, I awoke to find that James had carried him to the sitting room when he was unsettled. James was reading Homer to him. He loved that child because he is yours. And I knew then that we would make it work somehow. And now you are returned to us we will make it work again.’

They walk back to the house arm in arm. It’s fully dark by the time they return, and as they approach, they can see James and the children setting the table for dinner, while Esme makes the final preparations for the meal. Thomas pauses for a moment, marvelling at this scene of domestic bliss.

‘I assume from her colouring that little Evie is James’ child?’ he asks, slight grin on his face, his tone teasing her.

Miranda raises an eyebrow at him and says, quite seriously, ‘No, she’s the child of the other ginger pirate captain I’ve been seeing. His name is Bert.’

They’re still laughing as they enter the kitchen. James looks up, relief evident on his face. He frowns, ‘What’s so funny?’

**

They settle into a comfortable routine. Thomas finds work in Nassau, there is always need of a literate man; James continues raiding with the _Walrus_ , after all he can never leave the sea behind; Miranda trades the produce they grow and Esme keeps the house running.

James is home, returned from a successful voyage, and they’re sitting down to breakfast together. Evie is on Thomas’ lap, James is helping William cut up his eggs, and Miranda brings over the tea.

‘While we are all together, I have an announcement to make’ Miranda smiles at her unconventional family, gathered around the kitchen table. ‘I’m expecting again. The baby should be born in the summer.’

James and Thomas smile at each other, and at Miranda. James raises an eyebrow, Thomas is about to speak but Miranda cuts him off.

‘And before you ask the obvious question – I don’t know. We will find out in due course.’

‘What’s an obvious question, Mother?’ asks William, confused.

‘We’ll explain that when you’re older, lad.’ Thomas looks fondly at his boy and ruffles his hair.

**

It’s another girl. She is born with brown hair and in time her eyes turn a lovely dark brown like her mother’s.


End file.
